


Hot Chocolate

by Opulence



Category: No. 6, No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opulence/pseuds/Opulence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are finally reunited again, after years apart. Shion finds that their relationship dynamic lately hasn't been particularly satisfactory and decides to do something about it, but as usual, Nezumi ends up with the upper hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hopelessly addicted to these lovable little dorks. Hopelessly.
> 
> I was thinking one night... even when Shion takes charge, Nezumi generally ends up in a better position. Shion lets Nezumi into his room, yet Nezumi was the only one that is capable of moving around freely in the dark. Shion goes to save Safu himself, but Nezumi is already steps beyond him. Shion destroys No. 6 AND NEZUMI STILL LEAVES.
> 
> So here we have another instance Shion taking charge and Nezumi getting the upper hand, though I'm not 100% convinced that Shion wasn't aiming for this outcome all along. Enjoy.

"Nezumi, I’m thirsty."

The dark haired boy was curled up on his bed with a dark, leather-bound copy of The Tempest when Shion’s comment was made. He raised an eyebrow and stared incredulously at him for a moment. “Congratulations," he snickered, and was yet again engrossed in his book as if his attention never left it.

Shion frowned and ran his fingers through his white tresses, absentmindedly twirling a strand near his face between his fingers. What had he expected? Shion had known Nezumi for eight years now and he was  _never_  one to cave in to vague hints of requests… or requests in general, to be honest. It wasn’t even that the was thirsty (well, he was, but he was more than capable of fixing himself a drink), he just had a strange and strong urge to capture Nezumi’s attention. After all, the boys had only be reunited for a month, and most of their time spent together seemed to consist of situations quite like this one: Nezumi curled up with a book and Shion doing anything he could to keep busy.

He couldn’t complain, really, because it was more than satisfying knowing that Nezumi was alive and his heart was beating mere feet from Shion. He still hadn’t completely gotten past the shock and relief that he experienced when Nezumi first appeared at his window again, and every time he caught those beautiful moonlight eyes with his own, his heart skipped a beat. Shion still couldn’t help wanting to talk to the boy. Predictably, Nezumi refused to delve into details about the years he spent away from No. 6 and the West Block, and Shion doubted that he would care to hear anything about the reconstruction efforts in No. 6. With no effort on the other boy’s part, Shion found that he really didn’t know what to talk about.

A few more agonizing minutes spent in silence pushed Shion over the edge. Without a word, he approached Nezumi’s bed and slipped on top of it, then sat directly in front of Nezumi. The rat didn’t acknowledge Shion’s presence at all until the boy snatched the book from his hands and pushed it to the opposite side of the bed.

"What the fuck, Shion?" Nezumi growled, body tensing in preparation to push the other boy down if he had to. Within moments of regarding Shion’s face, his body relaxed again and his brows furrowed slightly with worry. Shion was frowning and his crimson eyes were pained, undoubtedly furthered by Nezumi’s sharp tone. “Hey… What’s wrong? Are you okay?"

"You’re so unfair, Nezumi. Do you know how long I waited-"

"Don’t start this again, Shion," Nezumi scowled, but Shion shot him an uncharacteristically dangerous glare that forced him to sit, seething, while the other spoke.

"No, you’re going to listen to me now. I waited years for you to come back. I spent every single night wondering if you were alive, hoping that you would appear outside my window and bring a deluge with you. Within a few days I lost almost everything: You, Safu, No. 6, any hint of my old life. You didn’t even check in…" Shion’s eyes burned and he bit his lip to curb his tears, then shook his head, “No, that’s beside the point. You’re finally here, Nezumi, you’re breathing and your heart is beating and your eyes are glowing and your skin is warm  _right in front of me._  I’m your equal, but shouldn’t I take priority over books…?"

He studied those beautiful crimson orbs for a moment, puzzled, then smirked. “So, Your Majesty wants my attention? All he had to do was ask." 

Nezumi leaned forward and stroked the faded scarlet serpent on Shion’s cheek with his thumb. He had always loved this part of the boy: not only did it serve as a reminder that he was a survivor, it was also terribly sexy. He ghosted kisses along the mark before pressing his lips to the younger boy’s. Shion flinched in a mixture of shock and bewilderment, then Nezumi pulled back and touched his forehead to his. Nezumi’s silver eyes flickered with a hint of amusement as he watched Shion’s eyes widen and his cheeks turn a deep shade of red.

 "Shion… Part your lips a little, relax, and move them with mine. Jeez, it’s like kissing a wall," he whispered softly, his voice like velvet despite the airy chuckle that overshadowed his words, “and for the love of God, close your eyes. Focus on me, not the bookshelves." Shion felt his cheeks grow hot, both embarrassed at his lack experience and aroused by Nezumi’s whispers and touch. He wouldn’t dare tell the older boy that the bookshelves were the last thing on his normally innocent mind. He was beginning to wonder if capturing Nezumi’s attention was really a good idea.

Following a curt nod of understanding from the other party, Nezumi hooked a finger under the boy’s chin and their lips met again. Shion’s movements were clumsy at first, eager and unskilled, but he caught on quickly, as Nezumi knew he would. He slid a hand behind Shion’s head and ran his fingers though his soft, snowy locks, pulling him just a bit closer before delicately nipping and tugging at his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Shion instinctively parted his lips just enough to grant the older boy passage and shivered as he felt his mouth being explored. 

Shion’s head was swimming. He knew nothing about kissing; the only experience he had gained prior to meeting Nezumi was on his 12th birthday in the form of a kiss on the cheek delivered by Safu. It was barely different from the kisses that he received from his mother! Sure, the boys themselves had shared one or two kisses, and Shion had even helped Nezumi practice one of his roles for a new play and therefore delivered kisses as a result (Nezumi would  _never_  let him know that he didn’t actually need help at all and it was just terribly fun watching Shion blush so hard that his cheeks and the tips of his ears were nearly the same shade as his eyes). This kiss, however, was different. His heart was beating so hard and fast that he was almost sure that Nezumi could hear it. 

Somehow, Shion felt more aware of Nezumi than usual. Noticing his own labored breathing, he tried desperately to even out his breaths and in turn calm his racing heartbeat. There was no way Nezumi was this worked up over a kiss, and Shion’s craving for equality sent painful blows toward his pride. Goodness, if he couldn’t even kiss him without adrenaline completely taking a hold of his body, how could he hope to remain on equal footing when things  _really_  mattered?

Once Shion’s first doubt was addressed, more seemed to endlessly file in. Was he kissing to Nezumi’s standards? The rat had experience and could compare him to any of his past encounters. What on earth should he do with his tongue, if anything? Should he delve into his partner’s mouth as well or would that be weird? What was this sensation that was electrifying his chest and pooling between his legs? No, he knew the answer to the last one.

Nezumi could feel Shion trembling against his body and he immediately knew that _something_  was going on in his head. Shion’s constant lust for information, a dangerous trait instilled upon him by No. 6, often led to anxiety brought on by overthinking. Nezumi knew this all too well, but he also knew that it was going to be a difficult habit to break. Even now, he had to fight the boy over where the line between what he _needed_  to know and what he  _wanted_  to know was _._ Nezumi held back a sigh when he felt a small pang of irritation in the pit of his stomach; Shion always managed to get a reaction out of Nezumi whether he tried to or not.

The rat knew that the boy, who had somehow ended up straddling Nezumi’s lap, would need to calm down soon. He gingerly traced down the back of the Shion’s neck with his fingertips and broke the kiss for a moment to catch the younger boy’s eyes with his own. “You’re fine. For once in your life, Shion, stop thinking so goddamn much," His words were laced with irritation but his tone was surprisingly soft and soothing. When he saw Shion’s features soften, Nezumi grasped either side of his hips, pulled him closer to his body, and initiated the kiss again.

Shion could feel his heart rate slowing just enough for him to control his wild thoughts. Nezumi’s voice was rarely that delicate, and the (welcomed) anomaly soothed him to the core… while simultaneously lighting another slow-burning fire. He clutched onto Nezumi’s shirt tightly while his other hand pressed against his chest through the thin fabric. The racing heartbeat underneath gave Shion the confidence to finally slide his tongue along Nezumi’s and eventually into his mouth, craving his taste. Sweet and warm. 

 _Like hot chocolate._  Shion mused, smiling ever so slightly into the kiss. Nezumi felt this and leaned back with an eyebrow raised, “Why on earth do you have that goofy-ass grin on your face?"

"Remember the first night we met?"

"Yes…?"

"Remember what we drank?"

"… Yes," A hint of exasperation could be detected in Nezumi’s voice, “Hot chocolate. The only thing your pre-pubescent self knew how to make. Where are you going with this, Shion?"

Shion glared for a moment at the remark, but the contented smile crept back onto his face, “You taste like it. I was thirsty, you know."

Nezumi blinked and sat back, shaking his head. “You…" A sigh and the smallest hint of a smile, "You’re such an airhead."


End file.
